


More Sentinel Funnies 2

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, More Sentinel Funnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More screencaps with captions to make you smile.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Sentinel Funnies 2

More Sentinel Funnies...

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny6_zps858d5604.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny7_zps55c478fe.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny8_zps0ddeeb18.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny10_zpsb9f83624.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny9_zpsd39b5d5f.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny1_zps550360a2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny2_zps1af0e4ce.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny3_zps00510d0b.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny5_zpsa8b21a6c.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny4_zps9031b6da.jpg.html)


End file.
